My Family
by Brittnodo
Summary: I felt alone, Like i had no family. Bill showed me what i have overlooked for years. H/G, B/H Brother relationship


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

I felt alone. Everyone else had a family. Ron had his brothers, sister and parents, Hermione had her parents, Luna had her Dad and even Neville had his Gran.

I felt virtually alone. Sure I had my friends, but no family since **he** died.

**He** was only person that seemed to not look at my scar and see me as this amazing wizard everyone else saw, **he** just saw Harry. Everyone did look at me like that except **him**, even Hermione and Ron my Best Friends sometimes shot awed looks at me when they think I didn't notice.

That **he** would be none other than Sirius Black, my godfather, and my father-figure.

Sirius fell through damned that veil, and left me alone. Alone to bear the weight of the prophecy, Alone to fight Voldemort, all alone.

Yeah, I know I sound like a bloody broken record but it's the truth.

I sit here on my bed in Grimmauld Place wallowing in self pity and guilt while the Weasleys and most of the Order are having a party for Bill it's his birthday. I had given him a gift – a muggle band t-shirt and a gift certificate for a jewelry store so he can get a new earring – earlier, so I didn't need to go to the party.

I hear a knock on my door. Not knowing who it is I tell them to come in.

It opens to reveal a tall red head with his hair tied back and an earring in his ear.

It's the eldest Weasley and resident birthday boy, Bill.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" he asks concerned as he walks over to sit next to me on my bed.

I'm surprised by the way he looks at me; it's the same way he looked at Ginny and Ron when they were in the Infirmary after our escapade at the ministry.

"I'm alright, just tired of it all I guess." My voice cracks I don't know if it's from lack of use or emotion.

He sighs, like he's sad. I don't know why he would be, he has his family unlike me.

There I go again having myself a self pity party.

"Harry, why don't you come down stairs?"

I don't want to be down there, I will just ruin their family fun.

"Why?" I ask. Why would they – the Weasleys – want me there? I'm not there family.

He looks at me incredulously, "Why? Harry what are you talking about I can't celebrate my birthday without my entire family there."

Wait, what? His entire family is there.

"What are you talking about, everyone is there. They all are down there." I'm truly confused.

He raises his eyebrows incredulously.

"Harry, you do realize I'm missing one my little brothers down there, right?"

Then it hits me. Percy. He left the family after the Weasleys sided with Dumbledore and me. And he still hasn't tried to reconcile or apologize for being a right git.

"Oh. Sorry I completely forgot about Percy, he will come around eventually." I try to be compassionate but it's hard to help Perfect Percy out.

Bill looks at me exasperated, "Harry, I'm not talking about that pompous prat."

Now I'm really confused, if it's not Percy than whom?

Everyone's down there, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, and Charlie are all there.

"Bill, what or should I say who are you talking about?"

He smiles and shakes his head.

"Harry, I'm talking about you your- our family is down there."

Huh, I'm not related to him by blood, sure I think of the Weasleys as family but I thought it was just one sided well except Mrs. Weasley.

"Bill, you know I have no family and-" but before I can finish I'm cut off.

"Yes Harry I can tell by your face that your thinking we are not related by blood, but Harry I care about you just as much as Ron. Really you and him are like the younger Fred and George, you don't hear about one without the other. We all (maybe not Gin) think of you as our brother just as mum and dad think of you as their 7th son and eighth kid. Even the Order cares; we are all here for you. I can't believe you thought otherwise." He said with a smirk.

I am starting to feel emotion again (other then anger), something I haven't felt since before my godfather died. It feels great; I know what it is its Love. The power he knows not. It makes sense, it's starting to piece together piece by piece and I realize that I can't do this alone. I need to tell someone. I need to tell someone about the prophecy other than Dumbledore.

So I decide to tell Bill, My big brother of sorts.

I tell him everything, from Umbridge's detentions to that bloody prophecy to how I'm feeling, about Sirius.

When I'm done I look him in the eye and I see tears in his eyes.

He puts an arm around my shoulders and says, "You don't deserve that you really don't you deserve to be Happy. But you will win we will all help you, your family will help you."

I can't contain the grin that is coming when he says 'your family'.

"Thanks Bill, I needed that. Come on lets go to YOUR party which you are not at. They are probably wondering where you are."

He chuckles, "I guess your right come on."

We both stand up, but he pauses, he asks "Will you tell them – I mean the family? If you do I will help you if you want."

I think about this and I agree to tell them, even if there is a risk his- I mean our family deserved to know.

"Ok, then, Lets go party!" he laughs and so do I.

His arm is draped casually over my shoulder as we descended down the steps. Everyone is talking and having a good time. No one notices we slip in except Charlie, Ron, and Hermione.

Charlie walks over and ruffles my hair and asks, "Hey Harry how ya doin?"

I smile and tell him, "I'm pretty good, how about yourself?"

"I'm good, same as always" he says good naturedly before going to talk to Hagrid.

Ron looks at me, Smiles and waves, so does Hermione.

I smile and Bill notices and whispers in my ear, "NO family my arse."

I have to laugh at that, it's true I do have family.

I see Dumbledore over by the kitchen door talking to Mad-Eye.

"Bill, do want to come with me to ask Dumbledore to stay after with a few select Order members? So I can tell them." I ask awkwardly.

Bill smiles a crooked smile and jokes, "Sure, but I think you're just afraid of Dumbledore."

I snort at that, if anyone Dumbledore is the least of my worries.

We walk over to them, and before I even say anything Dumbledore's eyes are twinkling brighter than ever before Merlin knows why now.

Bill decides to talk for me, "Professor can my little brother and I talk to you for a moment?"

I blush and Dumbledore grins and his eye twinkling thing increases tenfold.

"Ah, Alastor if you will excuse me…"

Mad-eye grunts and walks over to Kingsley in the corner.

"So what can I do for you, my boys?"

I answer, "Well sir, I've decided to tell my family about the' I gulp and take a deep breath, Bill's arm tightens around my shoulders and smiles reassuringly, 'prophecy and I want to tell a few Order members( the ones I think of as extended family) too if that's alright?"

Dumbledore smiles, "Harry, that's fine I'm happy you have decided to tell them, and may I ask whom you would like to come?"

I think about it, I know I want all the Weasleys, Dumbledore (he is like my grandfather), Moody, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, and Kingsley.

"Well, I would like all the Weasleys and Hermione, Mad-eye, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, and Kingsley. Oh and you don't have to come if you don't want I kind of just wanted you there for moral support." I said quietly.

He smiles that grandfatherly smile, "Harry, of course I will stay. I am I right to say that Bill her already knows everything, correct?"

I nod my head in affirmative.

"Ok, good the party should be over soon so why don't you go wait in the kitchen and I'll round everyone up. Bill you can still walk around or you can go with Harry it does not matter."

With that Dumbledore went to round up everyone.

"Come on Harry, let's go in the kitchen, but first lets grab a butter beer then we can go in there."

I smile and nod, as we walk to the food table a few people wave, some of them call out and wish Bill a Happy Birthday.

We collect the butter beer and we walk to the kitchen and sit at the table.

As I drink the butter beer the warmth engulfs me, to try and loosen my nerves I take another swallow. I hope they don't pity me, or try to leave. I would understand, really I would, I'm dangerous I know.

The Weasleys sans Bill start to file in all looking confused. I move to the head of the table as the others come in, Bill follows me and sits on my left while Dumbledore walks in and sits at my right. The rest sit down.

I decide to rise and say, "Thanks everyone for coming, I know it's late but I need to get this off my chest, and I trust you all explicitly. The only way for all of you to understand what going on you must hear about my fifth year,' from there I tell them everything, stuff even Dumbledore didn't even know. When I get up to the part when I'm about to explode in the headmasters office, I turn to Dumbledore with a wince and say 'Sorry about this sir, but anyways I pretty much destroyed his office then he calms me down somewhat and he tells me the prophecy."

"But I thought it was destroyed!"

"It broke though!"

This was the reaction of the majority of people sans Bill and Dumbledore.

To quiet them down I decided to take a play from Dumbledore's book and shout, "SILIENCE!"

They all turn to me surprised while Dumbledore snorts and says "Good Job Harry"

I smile ruefully and tell them, "Yes it was broken but Professor Dumbledore was there when it was made originally so he had a recording from his memory in the penseive and this is what it said:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....__"_

I watched their reactions; Mrs. Weasley sobbed into Mr. Weasleys shoulder, who looked like someone just killed his puppy, George and Fred actually looked sober and serious with tears in the eyes, Charlie sat there pale and wide-eyed, Ron was shaking his head tears in his eyes also, Hermione was thinking with tears streaming down her face, and Ginny buried her head in her hands. Tonks' hair turned a mousy brown color and her eyes turned black, Remus looked like he was in pain, Kingsley was at a loss for words and Mad-eye looked surprisingly upset yet determined and lastly McGonagall, she looked just plain old heartbroken.

The first to speak was Hermione and her words were expected, "Harry it might not be you and who would believe that old fr-"

I cut her off, "No Hermione its me, he chose me not Neville Longbottom the other boy who could have been the boy-who-lived. But no Tom chose me the half-blood just like him. I understand if you don't want to be associated with me anymore you now carry the risk."

No one spoke only muffled sobs, until the most surprising person jumped up and ran to me. He hugged me and wasn't embarrassed; I hugged my 'twin' as Bill put it. Then I hugged Hermione, who apologized for the 'hero saving thing' comment she made not long ago. Everyone hugged except for mad-eye and Kingsley who patted me on the back and gave a handshake. They all told me they would never leave me. The last to hug me was Ginny and by that time everyone cleared out.

When Ginny grabbed me and hugged me I felt something, it felt right.

I pulled back slightly so my hands were on her hips and so I could look into her warm brown eyes, "Gin, promise me something, promise to not hate me."

She wrinkled her forehead confused and said, "Harry I could never hate you."

"Promise me Gin"

"Ok, I promise. Now why do I have to promise you this?"

"Well you might hate me after I do this."

"Wha-," I cut her off with a kiss.

The kiss was soft, yet passionate and the best part was she kissed me back!

We could have been there for hours or minutes, I don't know, and I would have stayed there forever if we didn't break apart at the sounds of cheering and wolf whistling.

The two of us turned blushing to the door where everyone was watching.

When I say everyone I mean all the Weasleys and Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, and Kingsley.

Oh and Dumbledore just had to comment, "Wow Harry took you long enough."

I blinked and everyone started to crack up laughing.

Everyone started talking about this new development, and I took Bill aside and asked, "Bill, I want to ask you if I could date your sister? You told me I was like your brother and I don't want to betray that so if you say no I get it."

He smiled and laughed, "Harry we have been taken bets since you were thirteen to see when you two would startdating and guess what I won the pool of money. You have always had my OK to date her."

I sighed in relief and joined in with the laughing.

He turned to me again and said, "Harry, I think tonight just showed how big of a family you have. Enjoy it."

He smiled and walked away.

I looked out into the crowd and saw Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Ron who were my brothers. I looked at Hermione and Tonks and saw my sisters. I had parents in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, grandparents in Dumbledore and McGonagall, uncles in Kingsley, Remus and Mad-Eye. And a girlfriend in the lovely Ginny (if she accepts of course).

I had a family and never realized it. I have people who love me unlike Tom Riddle, I had love.

I will win this war for my family.

I will win this war for Bill who showed me how lucky I am.

I will win this war for Sirius, Cedric and my parents who died for me.

I will win this war to prove to Tom Love Conquers all.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**A/N: This was in my head, I wanted to do this fic featuring Bill or Charlie. I picked Bill Obviously. It's not bad. Oh and I will post a new chapter to my TWO CAR SEQUEL tomorrow!**

**So please review **

**Brittany**


End file.
